La verdadera historia
by Platina Ridle
Summary: Han tenido alguna vez la impresión de que alguien te observa pero no sabes de quien se trata, es como si te admiraran ocultamente o de repente alguien ve en ti lo que antes nunca vio, pues así empieza esta historia nada común entre dos jóvenes prodigios
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es mi primera publicacion espero que les guste y si no igual dejenme sus comentarios. **

**Algunos de los nombres delos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear mis personajes.**

**Bueno aui va mi historia**

**cap 1**

Hola, solo soy una chica mas, persiguiendo otro tonto sueño.

Han tenido alguna vez la impresión de que alguien te observa pero no sabes de quien se trata, es como si te admiraran ocultamente o de repente alguien ve en ti lo que antes nunca vio, pues así empieza esta historia nada común entre dos jóvenes prodigios con un mismo sueño.

Esta historia se desarrolla en Francia, en el colegio de artes de Paris donde se reúnen jóvenes de todo el mundo, la mayoría de muy prestigiosas familias, con un objetivo: desarrollar sus talentos.

_Este colegio tiene gran trayectoria y mucha historia, gracias a nuestros métodos de enseñanza hemos sido siempre los mejores, de este colegio han egresado los mejores artistas que hoy triunfan y deleitan al mundo. Les garantizo que han tomado la mejor decisión, su hija esta en las mejores manos..._

Se abrieron las puertas fuertemente y una decidida jovencita entró con debida autoridad.

Padre, madre, llegó esta carta del colegio de artes de Paris me he inscrito en ella y pienso ir, no les estoy pidiendo autorización, la decisión ya la he tomado y todo esta arreglado el semestre inicia en una semana, por lo que partiré en dos días.

Bien como quieras, te enviaremos el dinero y pagaremos ese cursillo.

No, no es un cursillo...

Bien lo que sea, solo si necesitas algo llámanos si es urgente, sino comunícate con mi secretaria ella...

Si lo sé. Hasta pronto ya que creo que no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo.

Lo siento hija tu tiempo esta terminando tengo que irme tengo un compromiso importante y no puedo faltar...

Si como sea. (Salió de la habitación).

El avión aterrizó y por primera vez en ocho años volví a caminar suelos franceses, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas de muchos lugares, una limosina me esperaba fuera, mi equipaje lo encontraría ya en el colegio pues lo había enviado antes. Solo tenia 10 años y había crecido tan independiente que no necesitaba de la compañía o el cuidado de nadie todo lo sabia hacer sola. Subí a la limosina, a medida que esta avanzaba veía a toda Paris, la torre Eiffel como siempre toda majestuosa, el arco del triunfo. Tantas cosas pasaban por mi o yo pasaba por ellas, lo cierto es que no me importaba. Al final la limosina entró por unas rejas negras atravesando varios jardines finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de una mansión rustica y algo vieja, se le notaban los 200 años de historia, el chofer me abrió la puerta, todavía estaba insegura pero ya no podía regresar, con la firmeza que siempre tuve baje del auto y entre al colegio.

El lugar era muy lindo, el vestíbulo de entrada era grande, todo de mármol blanco, hermosas columnas y al final dos gradas en caracol recibían el gran salón, las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas y estatuillas, tenia una buena presentación. Me acerque a una especie de recepción donde me llevaron a la oficina del coordinador. Cuando entre estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica por lo que me senté en una silla frente a su escritorio y espere un momento mientras observaba cada cosa detalladamente que había en ese lugar.

Usted debe ser la señorita Harrots la estábamos esperando, la llevare a su habitación, sígame (mientras subían las escaleras y atravesaban pasillos) se ha hablado mucho de usted aquí, todos esperan conocerla pues saben de sus obras, espero que se sienta bienvenida esta es tu habitación (abriendo una puerta de madera) es solo para usted, tal como la pidió, me tengo que ir espero que se acomode y empiece mañana las clases, sobre la mesa esta el itinerario, buenas noches, si quiere cenar el comedor esta a lado de la escalera (y salió).

La habitación no estaba mal, era espaciosa, tenia un balcón y grandes ventanas, estaba llena de mantos y la vista era hermosa pero no me agradaba por que a pesar de que tenia todo, estaba vacía, igual que mi vida.

"_¡Oh Soledad alegre, compañía de los tristes!" Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_


	2. El Instituto

2. EL INSTITUTO

Poco a poco me fui adaptando al colegio, las clases no eran fáciles, personas me admiraban, otras odiaban mi talento, intentaban competir con migo, pero yo simplemente ignoraba estos eventos, haciendo que su odio crezca mucho más, me comunicaba solo una vez al mes con mis padres o con sus asistentes que es lo mismo, sabia que mi talento crecía, todos lo sabían, ''pero no soy feliz'' creí que esto era lo que quería, estudiar artes, pero me siento tan vacía. Han pasado cuatro años, estoy en la categoría mas avanzada, pero todo sigue igual, se están aproximando unas audiciones para competir en el festival de artes más importante de Paris, todos esperan que anuncie mi participación, pero no sé que es lo que quiero, talvez ese no sea mi sueño pero...

Circe¡

Sí...? hola Francis pasa (Francis era lo más cercano que tenia de amiga ya que no soy muy buena con las relaciones sociales).

Francis: Que estas haciendo, las audiciones se acercan y no has ensayado nada, acaso no piensas presentarte.

Circe: No lo sé, y tu, vas a practicar?

Francis: precisamente..

Circe: pero no se suponía que eso a ti no te interesaba, vamos tu misma dijiste que el arte no era tu fuerte ( sus padres la obligaron a estudiar artes pues ellos son artistas)

Francis: si lo sé pero no sabes quien más se va a presentar a las audiciones¡

Circe: no¿quien?

Francis: pues el mas apuesto y encantador, su nombre es Neon Crantiur, es tan atlético y el mejor de su clase (esta en la clase D), todos lo admiran y muchas chicas quieren tener una cita con el, es casi seguro que el pase la audición y represente al instituto en el festival, porque no compites tu también tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar y seria tu pareja...

Circe: no me interesa.

Francis: pues talvez si te interese esto

Circe ¿qué?

Francis: que Laila ( rival de Circe, Laila la odia por que es mejor que ella y quiere superarla) se va a presentar al festival, quiere probar que es mejor que tu, y yo creo que si no te presentas ella lo lograra.

Circe: no tengo que probar nada a nadie, y es mas no quiero tener otro problema en este momento, no lo resistiría.

Francis: pues bien como quieras, porque no me acompañas al salón de trapecios, así te distraes un poco..

Circe: esta bien, vamos.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de trapecios, cuando llegamos, para mi desgracia Laila estaba ahí y cuando me vio supe que no seria agradable con migo.

Laila: miren a quien tenemos aquí a la digna Harrots, que vienes a hacer aquí, a mirar como un montón de ''perdedores'' te superan?

Circe: hazte a un lado Laila , ahora no por favor.

Laila: que te duele, todos piensan que eres muy digna, pero yo se que tienes miedo de que alguien te supere y por eso no participas en las audiciones.

Circe: no le tengo miedo a nadie, y menos a ti, porque no te haces a un lado y deja de meter tus narices en lo que no te importa. (Circe empujo a Laila suavemente hacia un lado y paso ignorándola por completo).

Laila: yo se que me tienes miedo porque soy mejor que tu y lograre participar en el festival, es mas haría cualquier técnica 10 veces mejor que tu y con los ojos cerrados ''abandonada''..

En ese momento Circe volteo a mirar soberbiamente a Laila.

Circe: estas pisando suelos peligrosos Laila.

Laila: pues no te tengo miedo, o que harás acaso les dirás a tus papitos, ohh cierto olvidaba que ellos te ignoran por completo princesita.

Circe: esta bien, me presentare a las audiciones y obtendré el mejor puntaje, te humillare y luego dejare al destino que se encargue de lo suyo, sin embargo tengo una condición.

Laila: pues bien la escucho.

Circe: el día de la audición presentaremos la misma técnica, exactamente la misma armonía.

Laila: es imposible, bajaría el puntaje

Circe: entonces no serias la ''mejor'' como tu lo afirmas

Laila: esta bien, como quieras, acepto tus condiciones.

Circe: entonces nos vemos ese día con la técnica angelical ( Circe dio vuelta y se fue, todos los presentes desearon ver esa técnica, pero todas las esperanzas de concursar en el festival pasaron a dos nombre, Circe y Laila).

Circe estaba insegura de lo que había dicho pero sabia que no podía echarse atrás, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora decididamente iniciaría su entrenamiento.

Ese día se levanto muy temprano eran casi las 4:30 AM y Circe se disponía a iniciar su entrenamiento, para eso se vistió rápidamente con su ropa de gimnasia y se dirigió hacia el salón de trapecios. Cuando llego a el se encontró con que alguien ya estaba ahí. Ambos ojos se miraron al tiempo.

Circe: lo siento, pensé que no había nadie, no importa regresare mas tarde.

Una voz masculina se dirigió hacia ella imponente, pero al mismo tiempo amable.

No es necesario que te vayas, estoy a punto de tomar un descanso y puedes utilizar los trapecios si quieres ( decía esto mientras abandonaba los trapecios).

Circe: esta bien.

Ella, subió a la plataforma, pero a diferencia de lo usual no cogió el trapecio sino que lo soltó y dos segundos mas tarde saltó con un doble giro y cayo en la punta del pie sobre el trapecio, en la posición angelical.

Aquel joven apuesto se impresiono con su actuación y observo claramente cada detalle en la técnica de Circe, analizaba cada movimiento, disfrutaba viendo aquel espectáculo.

Por que practicas si sabes muy bien la técnica, al parecer te gusta presumir.

Circe se detuvo en seco después de realizar tantos movimientos y descanso de pie sobre un trapecio muy sorprendida y con la respiración entrecortada por la agitación que su cuerpo había sufrido durante el intento de realizar la técnica, miro desafiantemente a aquel apuesto joven y dijo:

Circe: entonces tu tampoco entiendes la técnica.

uumm... que tengo que entender( dijo el joven mientras observaba aquella bella imagen de Circe sobre el trapecio).

Circe salto del trapecio hacia la maya de protección, descendió al piso y se dirigió hacia donde el estaba poniéndose en frente de el.

Circe: no me gusta presumir (lo dijo en un tono muy duro)

Al contrario de lo que todos dicen?

Circe: me conoces?

En realidad no, pero he escuchado sobre ti

Circe: quien eres?

Solo soy yo, no es importante mi nombre

Circe: el mío tampoco sin embargo lo conoces

Eso es por que eres importante para muchas personas

Circe: solo quieren destruirme...

Talvez, pero aun de ese modo les importas.

Circe: (Circe miro la hora) ya es tarde me tengo que ir.

Como quieras

Circe volteo y cogió su camino, mientras aquel joven se disponía a seguir practicando en el trapecio.


End file.
